


The Evidence

by SLM76



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLM76/pseuds/SLM76
Summary: Jack O'Neill may not be at Stargate Command these days, but his influence can still be felt. Especially when his friend's wedding is fast approaching.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](https://daniel-vala.livejournal.com/profile)[daniel_vala](https://daniel-vala.livejournal.com/) Springtime is for Lovers challenge.

**TITLE:** The Evidence  
**AUTHOR:** Matt  
**SUMMARY:** Jack O'Neill may not be at Stargate Command these days, but his influence can still be felt. Especially when his friend's wedding is fast approaching.  
**RATING:** PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 943  
**DISCLAIMER:** Standard: Characters aren't mine but this piece is.  
**THANKS TO:** [](https://alliesings.livejournal.com/profile)[**alliesings**](https://alliesings.livejournal.com/) for being willing to beta for me.  
**NOTE:** Written for the [](https://daniel-vala.livejournal.com/profile)[**daniel_vala**](https://daniel-vala.livejournal.com/) Springtime is for Lovers challenge.

"WALTER."

During his time at Stargate Command, General George Landry had adapted to using the intercom system whenever he needed assistance. There was something about the seemingly innocuous stack of disks on his desk, however, that made him forego the technological device.

Besides, he had a feeling Walter was most definitely within earshot.

Sure enough, Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman – aide to all Generals, and general SGC know-it-all – popped his head around the office door. "Yes, sir?"

"What are these, Walter?"

Walter took a step into the room and looked down at the desk. "The disks, sir?"

"Yes, Walter, the disks. I don't recall asking for any disks; therefore, what are they and what the hell are they doing in my office?"

The Sergeant took a deep breath. "They're base security disks, sir, and you need to review them."

Landry sat down abruptly. Base security was a touchy subject. There had been too many infiltrations over the years for security to be light. At the same time, however, the cameras had also caught several matters requiring disciplinary action. Usually, the security team just sent daily reports of their observations to the General. Only when something serious happened did he review the actual recordings. "What's happened now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Oh no, sir, they're not recent," Walter hastily assured his boss.

"Then why are they on my desk?"

"They're for Doctor Jackson's impending nuptials."

Hank suddenly had a nasty feeling he knew what was coming, and he didn't want to know. If he was right, the last thing he wanted to do was review those disks. "This is about the video General O'Neill was talking about last time he was here, isn't it."

"Yes, sir."

"I thought Teal'c was handling it."

Walter winced. "His sense of humor isn't helping."

"Mitchell?"

"Isn't having much success at finding time to review them."

Hank groaned. When Jack had first brought up the idea, Hank had only half listened. He'd heard about security tapes, Doctor Jackson and his fiancée, and decided he didn't want to know anymore. If Jack wanted security tapes, he could have them without needing Hank's approval.

"There are four disks here," he observed. Surely, the two members of SG-1 hadn't been caught that much on camera had they? It was a worrying thought. Granted, Vala wasn't one for propriety, but if these two had quite the back catalogue, he wondered how many others on base did.

"Um, yes."

"How far back do they go?"

"Not quite back to the beginning."

Well that was a relief. On second thoughts, no it wasn't. On the one hand, he didn't have to review as long a period of time as he'd initially thought, but on the other hand that was still quite the archive. "Where do they start, then?"

"When Vala arrived on Earth, sir."

Hank shook his head. "Walter, that IS the beginning."

"No, sir. There were the events on the Prometheus before you arrived. When General O'Neill was still here."

"Are you trying to tell me that the security cameras weren't working on the Prometheus, Walter? The ship was hijacked, and not all the security features were working?"

"Oh, they were working, sir. I personally reviewed the footage myself."

"So, where is it if it's not here? Or are you trying to tell me that Ms Mal Doran actually did nothing of note, besides the hijack the damn ship, of course."

Walter grinned. "General O'Neill took it, sir. He reviewed the situation when Prometheus returned to Earth, including all the security footage. He then took the footage into his possession and said something about blackmail."

Now it all came together. Jack had been waiting for the right opportunity to embarrass Doctor Jackson, and apparently the wedding was it. He was using the Prometheus incident as his starting point and rightly guessed there was probably more he could use.

Hank's eyes narrowed. "General O'Neill put you up to this, didn't he?" He knew how it was, that Walter had been around the SGC since the beginning and had a good relationship with the previous Commanding Officer. "He knew damn well I'd say no if he asked me, so he made you do it. It's his kind of warped thinking."

Walter just stood there.

And Hank knew he'd been caught. Jack knew him too well, knew his own sense of humor too well. They both knew regulations were important in a military installation, but knew to give some leeway when it came to the civilians who worked there. The relationship of Jackson and Vala had been a source of amusement to everyone from the moment the woman had arrived. It wasn't with malicious intent, just a way to lighten the mood when things were tough. If, after a day of battle, you could get a chuckle out of their latest antics then so be it.

"Okay, Walter, you can go," he said with a weary sigh. He'd take it up with Jack the next time they spoke. He looked down at the disks sitting on his desk blotter. There were only four of them; it shouldn't take too long to get through them, and the wedding was still six weeks away. He could do this.

Provided, of course, that Jackson and Vala could behave themselves in the next six weeks. He really didn't want to see another disk land on his desk. He looked at the pile, to his phone, and back to the pile. Screw waiting for Jack to call, he was calling Washington right now. He had a bone to pick with his CO, and he was damned if he'd go down quietly.  



End file.
